Sunscreen Is Your Best Friend
by 6Amaya6
Summary: A Jonas Brothers Fic. What does sunscreen do? It helps protect against the evil rays of the sun. What happens when you don't use it? Sunburn of course! Poor Joe had to learn the hard way.


Hiya! So here's a short one-shot that I randomly thought of. It was stuck in my head all day, so I had to write it out.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Jonas Brothers.

* * *

"What did I tell you Joe?" Kevin raised his eyebrows at his younger brother who just entered the house and was closing the door. Nick was standing beside Joe attempting to hold in his snickering.

"Um…" Joe shifted his feet awkwardly. "Don't forget to put on sunscreen…" he mumbled and shifted his gaze to the floor.

"That's correct." Kevin sighed before continuing. "Of course, you being the same stubborn Joseph that you always are, did not listen to me," Kevin chuckled.

"Yeah…what's your point?" Joe grumbled, but winced as he shifted the wrong way.

"You look like a freaking lobster!" Kevin smirked. "You got sunburn…bad. My point is…you should always listen to your older, wiser brother," Kevin grinned.

"Shut up!" Joe whined. "I feel bad enough without having you rub it in! Can't you just help me out?"

"Hm…let me think…uh no," Kevin stated. "You got yourself into this mess, so you can get yourself out. If you're really desperate, might I suggest you go join your fellow lobsters back at the beach? You'll fit in perfectly." Kevin laughed as he turned to walk away. Nick was now currently rolling on the floor holding his stomach from laughter.

"Fine! I don't need you," Joe huffed. "I'll just get mom or dad!"

Kevin stopped walking. "Haha, yeah good luck with that. They're gone for the evening. They dropped by the house to relieve me of my babysitting duties with Frankie. They took him and went to go to that birthday party at the park. You're on your own bro!" Kevin waved causally and went into the kitchen.

"Argh!" Joe stomped his foot in frustration. He scoffed at Nick who was still laughing, but had managed to stand up. "Enjoying my misery are you?" Joe crossed his arms and glared at Nick. He didn't appear as fierce as he wanted due to his painful sunburn.

"N-No…" Nick closed his mouth tight to hold the laughter, but it didn't last long. "Pfffff! Hahahaha!"

"Why are you all against me!?" Joe complained. He walked, or more like waddled, towards the stairs to go to his room.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Nick spoke while still laughing. He took a moment to catch his breath. "You really do look like a lobster! Actually, you look like a penguin now with the way you're waddling!" Nick teased.

"Stupid brothers…" Joe continued walking up the stairs groaning in pain with each step he took. Once he finally reached his room he went straight to the bed. He was still in his swimming trunks, but he didn't change. He figured it would only cause him more suffering. As he went towards the bed though, he waddled the wrong way and ended up stubbing his toe against the frame. "OW!" Joe screamed as he held hit foot and hopped around the room. Hopping was not a good idea especially with Joe's lack of balance. "EEP!" Joe yelped as he toppled over and hit the floor with a 'thud'.

"Joe are you alright? I heard yelling…" Nick trailed off as he walked into the room and saw Joe squirming on the floor in pain.

"Stupid! I am so stupid!" Joe said seriously through gritted teeth.

"No you're not Joe," Nick reassured. "You just made some mistakes. Everybody does."

"No Nick!" Joe recovered slightly and stood up to face his little brother. "I'm stupid ok! I never listen, I'm the biggest klutz on the face of the Earth, and I'm always screwing up!" Joe's voice cracked as he finished signalling that he was about to cry. "Just leave me alone ok!" Joe shoved passed Nick and ran out of the room. He could hear Nick calling him as he ran down the stairs. Joe ignored his brother and kept running despite the tears blurring his vision. He stumbled down the last few steps and before he knew it he fell flat on his face meeting once again with the floor. His sobs grew loud enough to drag Kevin out of the kitchen to investigate all the commotion.

"Oh Joey…" Kevin kneeled beside Joe and pulled him into a comforting hug. Joe wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist and sobbed into his chest. Joe was so upset that he was trembling. Kevin had never seen Joe in such a state. Joe was always so outgoing and lively. He was a hyperactive, energetic, hilarious boy. "Joey, what happened? I heard thumps and yelling."

"I-It's n-nothing…" Joe croaked.

"Please Joe. I'm your brother. I'm here to listen," Kevin whispered gently.

Joe lifted his head and looked Kevin in the eyes which were full of concern. "I-I…I just feel like such an idiot. I'm a complete moron…" Joe closed his eyes as more tears poured down his face.

"Joe why would you say that? You are _not _either of those. Is it because of what I said? I'm really sorry. I-" Kevin was cut off before he could finish.

"Kev it has nothing to do with you. It's all me. I ignored your advice, which is a completely commonly known fact. I mean, who doesn't put sunscreen on at the beach in the middle of July? Only an idiot would do that. That's what I am. It's not just that…I hate how I hurt myself every 5 seconds. I hate being that clumsy! I hate how everyone rolls their eyes at me or laughs. I act like it doesn't bother me, but it does! It hurts my feelings! Most of all though…I hate how it's all true," Joe choked on his last words. He immediately began sobbing again. He felt Kevin tighten the hug, but he also felt someone throws their arms around him from behind. Joe winced because of his sunburn, but could care less. He just wanted to enjoy the comfort of his brothers.

"Please don't cry Joey," Nick whispered as he hugged Joe. "I'm sorry. I never knew how strongly you felt. I wish you would have talked to us earlier," Nick said referring to himself and Kevin. "We're always here to listen."

Joe sniffled. "Yeah, I know that now. I guess I just figured you guys would have thought I was a pathetic weakling…which I am."

"Joseph!" Kevin scolded gently. "I don't want to hear you insult yourself especially when none of it is true. You are one of the strongest people I know."

"I love you Joe. We both do," Nick smiled and Kevin nodded his head. "You're an amazing brother and an even more amazing friend. You're our best friend. We won't stand to see you so upset. Everybody makes mistakes. Do you need me to play Hannah Montana's 'Nobody's Perfect' for you?" Nick laughed.

At this Joe finally cracked a smile. "No, no…I'm good," Joe sighed. "Thank you…I don't think I could live without you guys. I love you despite the dorks that you are."

"Alright now there's the Joe we all love and know!" Kevin grinned. He pulled Joe in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Oi! You do not mess with the hair!" Joe struggled free from Kevin's grip. He smiled at his older brother through his tear stained face.

"I think we ought to take care of that burn now," Kevin suggested seriously. "I can see the pain in your eyes."

"I'm not in pain," Joe said stubbornly, but showed an obvious wince of pain as he stood up too quickly.

"Sure you aren't," Nick smirked. "Hey, just because you're in pain doesn't mean you're weak Joe. Not even close. Ok?" Nick stared determinedly at Joe.

"I know. I know," Joe laughed. "Thanks though."

"Alright enough chit chat," Kevin said. "Go sit on the couch Joe. I'll get you some cream and ice packs."

"Ok," Joe nodded and headed over to the couch in the living room. He sat down slowly as to avoid more pain. It didn't help that his whole body felt sore and stiff as well as on fire. He groaned in annoyance.

"Don't worry. The cream should soothe the burn well enough," Nick comforted and sat on the arm of the couch. Joe simply nodded with a smile.

"Here we go." Kevin arrived with the cream and ice packs. He sat next to Joe on the couch and helped to apply the cream to his skin. About 20 minutes later, Joe was lying stretched out on the couch fast asleep.

"He's sure had a rough day huh?" Nick whispered not wanting to wake Joe up.

"Yeah…I feel so bad. I usually pay close attention to stuff like this," Kevin ran his hand through his hair. He let out a sleepy yawn. It was only 8:00pm, but it had been a long day.

"I didn't notice either…but hey it's all good now. We should get some sleep. I know you're tired. That yawn made it quite obvious," Nick laughed.

"Yeah. We should stay here with him though. If he wakes up in too much pain, I want to be here to help," Kevin said.

"I claim the other couch!" Nick shouted in a whisper and darted over to the piece of furniture.

"Aw alright guess I'm stuck with the chair." Kevin made his way over and lay back in the armchair. "Goodnight Nick J."

"Night Kev," Nick responded as he closed his eyes. Probably an hour had passed before Nick found himself waking up to the noise of the front door opening. He focused his attention on his parents and 7 year old brother, and simply stared with wide eyes. He looked to see that Joe and Kevin had both woken up. They were also staring at the scene in front of their eyes. Not a second later, all three boys shared a knowing look, broke into smiles and cracked up in loud laughter.

"We were at the park longer than we thought…" Denise trailed off. "We didn't think we would need any sunscreen." Her, Paul and Frankie were all completely glowing bright red.

"Hey Kev! Looks like I don't need to go to the beach. I've got my own family of lobsters right here!" Joe grinned.

"Oh what an odd family…" Kevin shook his head. He looked over at the three embarrassed family members by the door and looked back to see Nick and Joe both leaning on each other on the floor still laughing their heads off. He had the most unique and strange family ever, but he wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

Ok so remember this was just a random idea. I hope you liked it to some extent at least. I don't know if I really like it or not. I'll be going back to working on Locked And Stalked now. I hope to have the next chapter up in a day or so.

Ja, ne!


End file.
